Where Am I?
by EmeraldStarDurr
Summary: Rainbow Dash woke up, not feeling herself. What was happening? She didn't know. But a man named Tony Stark well... helped her, you could say. Warning! May have mushy romance so you should stop if you don't like that.
1. Chapter 1

Rainbow Dash woke up and looked around. First, she was lying down on her comfy cloud bed and the next thing you know, she was in the middle of a park. While looking around, she wondered, 'Why am I here..?' She then tried to fly away but..

She couldn't.

She tried and tried, but it was no use. She touched her back and she didn't feel a single feather. When she looked down at her hooves, well, they weren't hooves. They were hands. She then screamed as she saw her hands. They were all pale or peach or whatever! Anyways, a few seconds back when she screamed, a man heard her. Who was this man? Tony Stark. He was walking around the park, having a relaxing time since Pepper was away somewhere, Germany, maybe? Then suddenly, Rainbow Dash screamed.

He rushed towards to where he heard the scream, and when he saw who screamed, he was pretty shocked. It was a naked girl with rainbow hair. Rainbow. Hair. He then took off his shirt (don't worry, he was wearing something underneath), running towards the girl he knew nothing about, and suddenly just pulled his shirt on her.

There was a few seconds of silence before Rainbow Dash started talking. "Okay, two things. One, who the hay are you? Two, where am I?"

"Well, you're out dated. Anyways, my full name is Anthony Howard Stark, also known as Tony Stark and trust me, I prefer being called Tony. Two, you are in Malibu. You know? In California.." And after what Tony said, Rainbow Dash got confused. "Okay, you have a weird name and Maliwhat now?"

"Okay, just.. how about you? Who are you and where are you from?"

"My name is Rainbow Dash and I'm from Cloudsdale."

"Cloudsdale? Is that in Europe or-"

"You mean Equestria, right?"

"Okay, let's just go back to my home and you'll explain everything, alright?" Tony asked, hoping that Rainbow would say yes. "Fine, but if you try and do anything to me, we are so having a fist fight." And at that, Tony just held Rainbow's hand and drived back to his house on the cliff thing.

An hour of driving later and a little bit of shopping later..

Tony and Rainbow were in the cliff house, Rainbow in a blue hoodie and sweat pants. "Thanks, Pony! I-I mean Tony. Yeah, Tony!"

"You seem a little nervous, Dash."

"Yeah, anyways, just ask questions. You told me you would ask questions, right?"

"Right. Anyways, Cloudsdale. Where is that? What do your people look like?" And when Rainbow heard those questions, she poker faced. She realized if she told him, he would eventually keep asking questions and just tell people and..

She decided to lie.

"Well, Cloudsdale is small island in um.. E-Europe! Yeah, I was just confused about Equestria and Europe and stuff. Equestria is just um.. a little shop there! Y-yeah.. and our people, we just look the same as you s-so uh.."

"Right, well I have more questions.."

Hours later..

The next thing you know, it was 8:00 PM, they both had dinner (Rainbow loved the leftover steak from two days ago, like seriously), and Rainbow Dash was tired. "Tony, I kinda wanna sleep now.." Then suddenly, Tony picked her right up, and carried her to his bedroom, putting her down and tucking her in.

"Good night, Tony." Rainbow Dash said, closing her eyes and falling asleep instantly. Tony shook his head and went to the bathroom to change into his pajamas. "This is going to be hard babysitting her.." Tony muttered to himself as he washed his face.


	2. Chapter 2

As Tony was lounging around and drinking some milk, he heard a knock on a door. It was 10! Who would that be at this hour? Instead of looking at a random hologram, he stood up and opened the door, looking shocked when he saw who it was.

"Hey, Tony." Pepper said with a smile, kissing his cheek. Tony stood there in shock, just managing to blurt out, "W-what are you doing here? I thought you were still vacationing in.. Germany or whatever." Pepper just giggled and took Tony's milk, taking a sip. "Well, first of all, I was actually in Britain and two, there was some sort of crisis so I went back here. Sadly, I have to leave tomorrow like **instantly **to go to.. erm.. Romania, I believe. So.. I guess I'll just be going to be right now." Tony just shrugged as Pepper walked off to the bedroom but then he realized, Rainbow Dash was still there. And well..

He heard Pepper scream.

Running off to where he heard it, he saw Pepper staring at Rainbow who sat up, looking confused. "Uh.. Tony, who's this?" Rainbow asked, tilting her head. "Tony, I should be asking this! Who is she and why did you bring her home? She looks so... young!" Pepper said, pretty much in a state of panic.

"Pepper, meet Rainbow Dash. She's a new... friend I guess."

"Why is she in my spot of the bed? Did you do anything to her?"

"Geez, why the hell do you keep thinking that? I-"

"Both of you! Stop arguing and just one of you explain whatever is going on!" Rainbow said, ticked off.

**Really **ticked off.

Pepper sighed as she turned to Rainbow, "My name is Pepper Potts and I'm Tony Stark's girlfriend... did he do anything to you?" Rainbow then just shook her head as Pepper turned to Tony. "This is your first strike, Stark. You know what? I'll just leave for my flight early And by early, I mean in the middle of the night." She said, walking out of the house (Her luggage was just left outside).

"Well... that was-"

"Go back to sleep, Rainbow. Just go back to sleep. I'll be sleeping in the living room." Tony said, walking out of the room.

"... yeah. He's angry." Rainbow said, just trying to forget about it and sleeping.

_Later that Morning.._

Tony woke up and let me tell you, he was still pretty angry at Rainbow. When he sat up he smelled..

Coffee?

Walking to the kitchen, he saw Rainbow struggling to make pancakes.

"Stupid pancakes.. I swear, I- Darnit!" Rainbow said, as she pretty much tossed the pancake too high, letting it stick on the ceiling. When she turned around, she was Tony just staring at her.

"... I only did this as an apology. You know I struggled with the coffee and with the bacon. I woke up at 3 or something to make all of this for you, I mean, element of loyalty? I'm supposed to be nice. Okay? Well I-" Before even finishing her sentence, Tony sat down and started eating the bacon, looking up at her and just saying, "I forgive you. So... wanna go somewhere later? I mean, my schedule is just as empty as well.. wait. I have an idea. I have a friend named Steve and you like friends right? I'll just call him." Tony said, standing up and running to his telephone thingy. Rainbow just giggled.

"Oh, he reminds me of me.." She murmured to herself.

_4 hours of preparing Rainbow for the meet up (Tony giving her a bath)..._

Rainbow and Tony were just sitting on a bench, waiting for Steve to arrive. "Geez.. where is that guy? He's usually on time.." Tony said, looking down at his watch and when he looked up, he saw blondie running towards him and Rainbow.

"T-Tony! Sorry I was late.. I was just.. reading a book.." Steve said, panting. "Let me guess... Series of Unfortunate Events or whatever it's called?"

"Yup. So who's your lady friend here?"

"Her name is Rainbow Dash. She's pretty cool.."

"Oh god, everything cool to you is pretty much bad to me..." Steve said, scratching the back of his head. "Anyways, nice to meet you miss Dash." Steve said, holding out his hand as Rainbow took it and shook it. "Nice to meet ya too, Steve. You kinda remind me of a friend back home, but I'd rather not. Oh and please, don't call me miss Dash. Just call me Rainbow." RD said, having a friendly smile on her face pretty much the entire time.

"Well... you're friendlier than the guy over here. So.. we're just gonna have a nice walk around here, right?" Steve asked Tony, and Tony just nodded. Rainbow and Tony stood up, and well... they had a nice and lovely stroll until..

"Flower pot!" Steve pretty much screamed as she pushed Rainbow out of the way, falling on top of her (SO CLICHE-). Both Rainbow and Steve blushed. I mean, Steve's nose was pretty much touching hers. "Oh! Uh.. h-hey, Steve. Would ya mind getting off of me? This is getting kinda awkward.." Rainbow said. Steve just nodded and got off of her. Rainbow and Steve dusted off their clothes while Tony was just.. kinda jealous looking, actually. Basically, during the rest of the walk, everything was awkward.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: You might want to watch a little bit of Equestria Girls to get this one.)

Continuing on from the last chapter...

The walk was getting more awkward. They've already eaten a lunch (Some lasagna or something..). They were in the more quiet part of town or whatever, just walking around, not talking, not doing anything. Just walking. Whilst the three of them were being awkward derps, a random man popped up and well...

He was holding a lady hostage, he was just dragging her away, pretty fast too. Steve was about to make a move when suddenly, Rainbow dashed up ahead (Giggle. Rainbow **dashed.**) and chased after the guy and when she managed to catch up, she punched the man as hard as she can. When the man felt the punch, he instantly dropped the lady and took out his gun. The lady stood up and ran away as fast she could, while RD and the random guy had a bit of a showdown. Only a bit though, it pretty much lasted a few seconds. The guy tried shooting at Rainbow and instead of jumping up..

Rainbow flew up.

Yes, she flew. She was so shocked when she felt that well, she had wings. Rainbow then just kicked the man in the face and just flew away. "Sayonara, sucker!" Rainbow said as she flew backwards. "Oh sweet Celestia, it feels good to have these babies back." She said as she flew back down. When Rainbow turned around, she saw Tony and Steve standing there in shock.

"How did you do that? You have wings? What's going on?"

"Miss Dash- I mean, Rainbow. I have to ask the same thing Tony asked.." Steve said. Both of the guys couldn't take their eyes off the rainbow-haired girl standing in front of them. They both kinda felt.. in love, you could say.

"Alright, here's the story guys and I'm only telling you once since.. I'm kinda lazy."

_Story Time!_

_"I wonder what Twilight saw through this portal... I mean, what's a hand anyways?" Rainbow said to herself as she stared at the mirror portal thing in front of her. It was midnight and while all her friends were sleeping and what not after Twilight's return, she sneaked into the room with the mirror portal thing."Where will this take me anyways? How will I get back? Oh never mind it all.." She said, just walking in the portal. _

_And back to reality!_

"Wait. You used to be a horse? How did you become... hot?" Tony asked just pointing at Rainbow as she blinked. "I was actually.. a Pegasus." Rainbow said, as Tony pretty much was not sure if he should continue thinking if he should be turned on by her right now or just not. "So uh... can you get back some way?"

"Well my friend, Twilight Sparkle, came out of a portal while I pretty much just popped out of nowhere. It's just a huge no for me.." Rainbow said, looking down, looking a little sad. "I'll never get back to Equestria forever.." Steve then walked to Rainbow, giving her a nice tight hug. "Don't worry, you still have us, Dashie."

"Dashie, huh? That's what Pinkie Pie always called me.." She said, pulling away from the hug. "Well anyways... can we go back to Starkie's place? Sorry, I just.. I'm kinda used being in there despite the fact I haven't been here for that long." And at that, Tony grabbed Rainbow's hand and started running, Steve just being an awkward derp and walking behind them.

_2 hours of walking and maybe a little bit of Steve trying to get really close to Rainbow later.._

"Aw geez... my feet kinda hurt now. Let me just..." Rainbow said, letting herself flop down on the couch. "Yeah, that's better..." She said, stretching and what not, while Tony and Steve staring awkwardly. "Well.. we'll be... uh.. ignoring you. Me and Stevie here will just talk about.. stuff." Tony said as he dragged Steve away into his bedroom. Closing the door shut, Tony looked to Steve. "Steve, were you trying to get close to her a while ago? Because trust me, it's not gonna work."

"What? Afraid of me taking her away? Look Tony, you have Pepper. And me? No one. Just give me a chance!"

"Well, I don't want to. Rainbow Dash is mine and that's pretty much it."

"Why don't we have a battle or something? Like in that weird love triangle story I read on the Internet."

"You read romantic fanfiction? Oh god.. that's hilarious. Mention that to the public and your reputation is going to be absolute shit!"

"... tomorrow. That's when our rivalry starts." Steve said, standing up and walking out the room. Tony just shrugged. He knew he was going to win anyways.


	4. Chapter 4

Ah, yes..

8:30 AM in the morning. Rainbow Dash finally learned how to shower by herself (Darn, how quick!) and Tony? He was sitting in the living room, already plotting. While thinking, well, he didn't exactly think of anything good. One time he thought of Loki wearing a sombrero and stroking a carrot on an alpaca, and that was the farthest he could get. "Come on, Stark. Think! You need to have a head start on this.." He lectured himself. He needed to win Rainbow Dash's heart. He really wanted that girl! Her rainbow-colored hair, her awesome personality, her wings! I mean, they were pretty much meant for each other. While thinking and thinking and thinking, Rainbow was finally done taking her shower. She was wearing nothing but her underwear w hen she walked out and walked pass Tony...

He just went still like a statue and stared.

'Damn...' He muttered to himself, just staring at her body. Rainbow then turned to Tony, asking, "Did you say something, Stark?" She asked. "Oh! Uh... n-nothing. I was just thinking about.. Steve? Yeah! Steve..." He replied nervously, sweating a little. Rainbow Dash just shrugged and turned back around, walking back to Tony's room to change. Tony sighed in relief. He didn't get caught, he was safe. He just leaned back and waited for her to be finished dressing up. He knew that Steve would be coming.

A few minutes later, Rainbow and Tony were just awkwardly sitting on the couch together. They just sat there for what seemed like forever, but it only lasted 5 minutes. Then, they heard the doorbell and well..

Tony pretty much instantly stood up and bolted to the door, opening it. And actually, the visiting person was quite unexpected.

"Hey there, Tony." Bruce said, with a slight smile on his face. "Steve told me that he wanted me to check on someone here.. mind if I go in?" And Tony just replied with a very confused look on his face. "Tony? Are you alright...?" Bruce asked Tony, shaking his hand in front of Tony's face.

"Oh! R-right! So uh... I'm guessing that someone is a girl?" Tony asked, kind of twitching. I mean, he was plotting and everything he thought of (despite the fact that he didn't even think of one) was useless. Why? Because Bruce came over, not Steve!

"Yes, a girl. Someone named Rainbow Dash-"

"Hey there!" Rainbow exclaimed, flying upside down. "Who are you? Are you the Bruce guy I heard about?" She asked.

"Wait... are you flying?"

"Yep." Rainbow answered, giggling a bit. "I would explain, but trust me, I'm lazy."

"... well. You seem alright. Just... bye." Bruce said, just walking backwards until he eventually got out of sight.

"Rainbow, you just freaked him out."

"And I don't care." She just replied bluntly.

" Ah, whatever.." Tony said, walking away.

(A/N: Whoops. Short chapter! Yes, I'm sorry. Really.)


End file.
